Still Doll
by LittleDoctorFooFoo
Summary: Something is stirring, something not necessarily good. After all the years of being by each other, raised to fear vampires, Yuuki and Zero can easily read each other and it is apparent there is something wrong with Yuuki. Everything is centered around her forgotten past and vampires are becoming more restless. Now, more than ever, they both have to be on guard.
1. Chapter 1 - Prologue

I'm so tired. I've been so busy staying up and studying Mythology, AP Government, stupid English Honors and all the other classes I thought I could do! I'm not made for this kind of stress, I tell you! But it is all my fault picking them anyway…..

This is teh prologue of a story I thought up right before I sleep. It stars a vampire that recently got killed by…a…tentacle? Blood tentacle? Not exactly sure. *shrugs*

Remember to review and flame me with your fiery words! HAH! I can take the heat!

**Disclaimer**: My fat man-like fingers don't like touching things that don't belong to them. They refuse to obey me sometimes! I needed that dang penny, dang it!

* * *

**_Prologue_**

"You remember, don't you?"

A woman runs her long, tapered fingers through long brown hair, seemingly a kind gesture.

"Do you remember who you are?"

The woman strokes a cold cheek and wipes away a stray tear that's fallen from a wide, empty auburn eye. Her fingers trail down a graceful neck, stopping to smear ruby-red blood that's trickled out of two small puncture holes.

"You poor, pitiful creature."

The woman raises her hand to her mouth and a small, pink tongue darts out to lick away the trace of glistening blood. The moon shining in from the balcony doors illuminate her blonde hair, making it shine silver and bathing the two figures in solitude. Her soft blue eyes close and she sighs gently, the usually unnoticeable sound abnormally loud in the bedchamber.

"I wonder what he will do to me, if he finds out what I've done. But, it's really his own fault, leaving you defenseless. Isn't that right? He left you all alone, to face the dark by yourself."

The blue eyes open and have a glimmer of amusement in them. "Isn't that right?" The woman repeats softly and drags her nail along a pale cheek, tiny beads of blood left in its wake. The figure in her lap doesn't stir and continues to stare vacantly at nothing in particular.

The woman pauses in her petting and a tiny frown mars her perfect face. "Is it really such a shock?" She murmurs, tilting her head to the side, gazing down at the still figure. "It shouldn't be." She lets out another sigh and resumes her petting.

A hushed knock at the door echoes throughout the elaborate bedchamber and the woman lifts her head to glance at it in carefully concealed annoyance. "Yes? What is it?" She asks, her tone sharp and biting. She shifts the young girl in her lap so her face isn't seen.

The door creaks open slightly and a blonde head pokes through the small opening. Green eyes widen and the young man hastily bows, cheeks dusted with a light blush. "I-I'm sorry, Sara-sama." He stutters, "for in-interrupting you at s-such an intimate m-moment." He looks back up, avoiding the young girl's figure and his brow furrows. "But," he hesitates, "the man in the guest room has woken." He ducks his head. "I just thought you would like to know. I'll be going now, is that okay?"

Sara nods her consent, amusement and a…certain fondness glittering in her soft blue eyes. Not a fondness for him in particular, but a certain fondness one has for a pet, or a toy. _He really is trying too hard to please me…_ She muses, continuing her petting once again.

"What do you think?" She inquires of the young girl. But of course, the girl doesn't answer her question.

Sara sighs and gathers the young girl in her arms, and slowly glides to the king sized bed in the middle of the room with gauzy curtains enclosing it. The blonde slips through the curtains and rests the unresponsive girl on the gold silk covers. She smoothes back the girl's bangs. "I'll be back in a bit." She murmurs, placing her mouth near a dainty ear. "Until then, sleep."

The girl's blank eyes immediately shut and a soft sigh leaves her slight body. Sara continues to watch her, when a small, sinister smile curls the corner of her mouth, throwing Sara's beautiful face into a wretched thing.

"Hmm…I wonder…" She whispers and places a pale hand on the girl's covered, flat stomach. Her smile steals up, eyes giving off a warning red glow. "I don't think…" She murmurs, lowering her head. "I will be able…" Silence hung in the room, a tense silence that has the fate of the girl hanging by a thin string.

Sara takes a deep breath and takes her hand away, forcing herself to calm. Her eyes return to the soft blue and she stands up, once again composed and glides to the double door.

She glances fleetingly at the sleeping girl. "I'll be back, my dear…" She breathes, blinking once, leisurely.

The door swings shut and the moon continues to shine, landing on the sleeping young girl, clad in a Cross Academy school uniform.


	2. Chapter 2 - The Beginning

And here is chapter one! One big question will be answered…I think. Maybe you'll see it? *sweatdrop* REVIEW! XD

There may be some mistakes concerning what they actually say in the manga, but this is MY fanfic! I can do what I want...within reason.

**Disclaimer:** See fingers? *wiggles fingers* Nothing here.

* * *

**_Chapter One_**

**10 YEARS AGO**

_Huh?_

_W-where am...I?"_

_I-it's cold…_

_Why i-is that?_

Confused eyes open and blink slowly, taking in the little fluffs blowing around in the icy cold wind.

_W-what are t-they?_

A trembling, mitten covered hand tries to take hold of one of the fluffs, but fails. The eyes are now lit with a puzzled light. They glance down and instead of seeing the ground, they see thousands upon thousands of those little fluffs piled together.

**Snow.**

The word comes unbidden and causes the tiny figure to still. _Snow...?_ A small covered hand places itself on the top of the…snow… and shivers as the cold seeps through the thin mittens.

_Snow is w-white. What is w-white?_

**It is something that is not red.**

_S-something t-that is red, is w-what?_

A soft crunch makes the small figure glance around wildly, auburn eyes wide and frightened. _Why w-would anybody be o-out h-here?_

The thought sends another to dance around in the small figure's head.

_W-why am I o-out here?_

The thought is followed by another.

_W-who am I?_

The small figure trembles even more, trying desperately to remember anything, anything at all to give its heart a semblance of comfort.

Another crunch. The tiny figure tries to peer through the thick falling snow with ice-encrusted lashes. Tears build up and silently glide down icy-cold cheeks.

_I-I'm scared._

"Are you lost, little girl?"

The tiny figure whips her head up, tears ceasing as fear overtakes her body, auburn eyes wide in unspeakable terror.

His eyes. What's wrong with his eyes?!

_S-something t-that is red, is w-what?_

"May I drink your blood?"

_S-something t-that is red… is… _

**Blood.**

Everywhere. Coating her hair, her hands, the walls, everything. The little girl doesn't feel the man's hands on her body, forcing her head to the side, but she sees… his fangs.

_Fangs._

_V-vampire._

_H-he's a vampire._

_A v-vampire is g-going to eat m-me._

_H-he wants m-my blood._

_No._

_No._

_NO!_

BANG!

Red liquid splashes the little girl's face and soaks into her little fur-lined coat and mittens. She watches with horrified curiosity as the vampire's face turns ashen, before he crumbles into dust, mixing with the swirling snow.

_W-what..?_

"Hey. You okay?"

The little girl slowly looks up at another man, at his wild wavy brown hair and the cigarette glowing red and trailing smoke in his grim, unsmiling mouth. She glances down at the red liquid covering her thin mittens and raises one to sniff at it. A coppery and metallic smell fills her nostrils and she gags, eyes shining with fearful tears.

The man kneels in front of her, placing his gun beside him and takes hold of her hand. He gently forces it back into her lap and says kindly. "Don't do that. You're fine now. You're safe."

The little girl sniffles and stares up at the man with big auburn eyes that are slowly filling with hope, the tears shining in them those of joy.

"Master!"

The loud cry startles the girl and she jumps before craning her neck to see around the kind man. Her large eyes catch sight of a young boy, no older than herself, who appears from beyond the swirling mass of white, a large brown bag carried in small arms.

She watches as he skids to a stop behind the kind man and pants, looking worn out.

"Master?" He takes a deep breath. "Why did you–" He catches sight of the little girl and frowns. "Who is she? What's she doing out here?" He notices the bloodstains on her and his eyes grow wide. "What happened?"

The little girl stares up at him, mesmerized by the light amethyst eyes of the boy.

_So… pretty…_

The little girl struggles up, forgetting about the kind man and stumbles toward the little boy with the pretty amethyst eyes.

The boy watches her with growing alarm, eyes widening even further as she stumbles toward him.

"What are you–" He starts to say to her but freezes when the man shakes his head sharply.

The little girl raises her hand toward the little boy's face. She catches sight of the redness coating the mitten and her eyes grow saucer wide. Fearfully she tugs it off and then the other, letting them drop onto the ground, staining the pristine snow red.

The little girl glances back up at the little boy. Her eyes stare into his.

_So… pretty…_

The boy stifles a shiver as the little girl raises an uncovered hand to touch the corner of his eye lightly. "So… pretty…" She breathes.

The boy's eyes widen and a light blush steals across his pale cheeks.

The little girl's eyes flutter close and she falls forward into small but strong arms, darkness stealing her traumatized mind away.

_…pretty…_


End file.
